Taya's powers
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: hi this is my story i am considering revising some things on it but if you love Kataang,this is one of the places to sort or kind of be. I am not really worried about proper stuff on a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Aang looked up at the stars. Days since he had met Taya and her friends. Two days since he had fallen in love with her two days since he had thought about making a decision between the 3 girls or two seeing as how Devon loved her. It was wierd actually. 2 days since he had found out that that ws Toph's cousin. Just 2 days and he had already fallen in love. Her beautiful blind eyes reminded him of Toph. Her personality was far from it though.. Taya was warm and gentle and was comforting eve though she had been through alot. But even though she reminded him of Katara eh couldn't stand loosing her no, not for his sake. He had made his decision he was going with Katara. Her beauty, her smile how it would never stay more than an hour.But then again Toph was rock solid, no, nope I love Katara.

Taya sat back wishing that she could see the stars that night then she told her self that they weren't that great and that eased her pain. Her head tilted from Aang, to Devon, to Derron, to Sokka. Those four boys OMG I am going to be stuck with a bunch of immature boys for the rest of the war. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her crimson MP3 player.

" What's that Katara asked"

" MP3 player"

" what does it do"

' play music"

' what kind "

" hip hop"

' what r you listning too"

' lip gloss'

" cool"

The rest odf the night Taya listned to her MP3 player. In her head she just kept wishing that soon she would learn to stap in to her powers.


	2. shooting stars

Taya sat up and looked at the stars wishing that she had something cool to happen to her some thing that would be easy to understand. Haru wouldn't stop staring at her what was it about her.

Her lips, her smile, her face, her personality. Well what ever it was he found it to be very attractive. But then did she love Devon, Zuko? Not Zuko she told us what he had done to her as a child and had vowed never to forgive them. What about Aang no hes like way younger than her and belonged with Katara. What about Sokka. No , Devon was his only competition and this boy was more than a little competition. But he had already poured his heart out to her right? Haru was doomed. Maybe if Devon dies the vaccant spot would open. But he could not do that to her. Besides he would not let Taya die because Devon had.

The next thing that you knew A shooting star fell from the sky and went directly into Taya's mouth. Her mouth glowed like Aangs when he was in the Avatar state, Everyone was shocked . She had fainted. The falling stars continued to fall but the rest just fell soe place else far away from Appa.

Taya woke up in Ba seing sae. in a small hut. Her mouth tasted like goat cheese which she hated.

" Toph!!" she yelled

" It was not me I sware it was Zuko's idea to put goat cheese in your mouth I had nothing to do with it."

" I bet it was Zuko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" I didn't do it Taya I sware"

" yeah I bet Toph knows that I'm allergic to goat cheese only you would do it"

" It was Aang"

" liar we'll just have to see then Aaaaaang!!!!!"

" It wasn't me. I sware I put the toilet seat down"

" It's not about that, but good call. Did you put goat cheese in my mouth "

" nope it was a certain water tribe boy"

" oh really and does this water tribe boy stay home most of the time"

\

" yes"

" ok then I'll need a bucket, my Mp3 player and some water and Katara. Kataaaara!!!!!!"

" What, oh Taya your awake how are you feeling?"

" good but do you want to play a little prank on your brother"

" sure "

" listen up then"


	3. Chapter 3

" Taya what are we gonna do "

" you get a bucket spill water all over the floor I"ll get my mp3 player and play some music he hears the music slides on the water and his mouth is open and a piece of goat cheese and sour cream is in his face"

" great plan"

" I know now go to stations"

Everything went as planned sokka got goat and sour cream and had just gone to the bathroom to wash his face off when he heard a small voice. It was Taya and she was singing. Good

_your not alone togather we stand I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand When it gets cokd and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know i won't give in..._

" That's beautiful."

" oh sokka "

" no don't be startled Taya I like the song."

" really"

" yeah really really"

" thanks no one has ever told me that before"

" your welcome and Haru likes you"

" what"

" nothing"

" yeah I bet"

" you bet right"

At that moment Taya water bended a huge waterfall of water at him knocking them both to the ground laughing so hard they started crying.

Sorry for the cliff hanger the next chapter is where the action begins


	4. Chapter 4

Aang entered the room full of laughter

" I see you got Sokka back"

"yep, you know whatI think I'm gonna go take a walk around town"

"sure Katara sent me to tell you that lunch is in an hour. "

" I may be a little late though if I'm not back in 2 though go looking ok I know this place like the back of my hand. "

" ok"

" see ya" she said wa;king out the door. She raced down to the cool refreshing river. She jumped in Cowa bunga!

Water splashed everywhere.

" Taya"

"Haru"

" hi"

" um hi, what are you doing here"

" I always go out and walk when I need to think"

" about what"

" how much Iove a person, the war, my family, you know the usual stuff."

" well Haru answer me this who do you love"

" not you"

Those words crushed her heart completely but she swore not to let it show. She cursed her self for being so stupid as to think that he loved her and to think they had kissed.Taya gathered enough energy to pick her self up and say

" ok, well I'm going to head back to camp" She lied she was going to go some where to cry quietly.

So much for letting her down gentally on her way she sat down on the other end of the stream when something crept up behind her something metal. It was combustion man. He grabbed her and held a knife to her kneck.

" well what do we have here a mixed bender"

" wrong, the next avatar"

" avatar"

" damn right"

She said all this as she kicked the man between the legs and started the fight. he shot fire at he side and hit her directly in it. she yelled in pain haru heard the cries but was to busy beating him self up over what he had said to regocnize it. He walked back to the campsite to see if she was there and to his freakin' dumb butt suprise she wasn't no one was. They had all headed towards the scream. Haru knew that it was his fault. If he had not been so mean to her she would have stayed and would have been safe from harm. It was his fault and now he was going to correct it he raced towards the feet tracks left by Toph and saw just in time as Taya defeated combustion man single handedly.

" wow" Haru said

That had inturrupted her congradulations group hugg.She pushed away from their hug when she heard that voie.Pain was inflicted in her eyes. And she ran back to the camp site.

" Haru what did you do " Derron said with an angery tone in his vouce.

" I told her I didn't love her basically that I hated her the fact is that I didn't mean it I was nervous and said what I didn't mean."

" How could you do that to my cousin she is very fragile you know more than sugar queem when it comes to boys. ever since Devan died she's been sipping on the mud and you go and do this to her. Your so wrong man and considering how she feels about you, you don't deserve her!" She yelled as she chased after Taya

" Taya wait up, it's just me Toph. They saw as Taya slowed down for her cousin and they walked back to gather talking

" Taya you know that he doesn't deserve you right"

" no , I just wanted him to love me and he has the opposite feeling for me, do you know that feeling?"

" no, but your my girl and I promise no matter what but head of a boy comes at us we'll be ready"

" thatnks Toph" she said smiling as she hugged her

" no then lets get back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5 My my my

Taya and Toph walked back to camp. They huddled togather around the fire and waited for them to come home.

" Taya do you remember when we did the avatar dance"

" yeah, I'll have to show it to Aang"

" cool"

" How did you meet him"

" actually he came looking for me"

" tubular"

" ok"

" I guess I'm going to bed for the night wanna come?"

" no thanks I want to bawl Haru out a little more no one does that to my cousin. We don't do that"

" thanks Toph" Taya headed inside the cave.It was so weird so empty. Then she heard the screams and yells of her friends"

" I'm coming" she yelled

Mean while

" Haru what were you thinking?" Katara yelled

" I don't know"

" she could have gotten sick you idiot"

" SORRY!" He yelled pointing an earty finger at Katara

" Hey dude that's the wrong one" Sokka said stepping in front of his sister.

" sorry, look I'll go talk to her"

" here's you chance"

" what"

" she's coming down the path way"

" I heard some screams so I followed them, is every one ol?

" yeah"

" Haru has something to say


	6. Chapter 6 haru and the great medow

" What do you have to say Haru?"

" I.. I'm sorry"

" That's cool" She said nonchalantly

As she turned around Aang saw the bruise on her back and asked

" Taya what happened to your back?"

" What?" She asked a little annoyed

" What happened to your back."

" Freak.. accident" She yelled as she ran away

" Is it me or is she not telling the whole truth" Toph said trying not to smile. She knew what was bothering her, she was suprised that they didn't already know, but then again nobody had told them.

" I really don't know Toph." She said holding back a tear, " But I hope she's ok."

" She will be, but Sokka won't."

At that moment Sokka ( the oaf) ran after screaming at her..

"TAYA WAIT UP WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK?"

She would ocassiionally turn around and look him in the eye with a cold look in her eye. As he stared into her gaze he saw a little girl that resembled her with a man standing over her beating her. He finally realized that the girl was Taya.

" Taya he said

She just kept on running. Past the camp, past Appa past every one leaving unintentional foot steps. She ran through a big field , she seemed as though she would stop at nothing. Stepping on roses and dasies she trodded on.She finally stopped in front of a well without thinking she fell into it. The next thing she knew she was in a clear medow with Aang and Katara standing over her. She had a massive headache. She had some scratches on her face and knees from running through some prickle berry bushes on her long run.

" What the hell."

" Hey Taya, are you alright?"

" Yeah I think so, what happend?"

" Well you fell down a well and well, this is Inuyasha and Kagome, they're not from around here and this is Jasmine, Susie, and Anna. They say that they know you. "

" Hey you guys," She yelled jumping up to give the three girls a hug.

" You have got to come back with us." Anna said

" What why?"

" Well Susie..."

" What, susie what?"

" Why does it always have to be Susie?" She inquired cutting off Anna before she even began.

" Because it is your fault that you Opened up a transidimentional portal that will destroy the face of the earth and I could be forcably sucked in to it ifit is not shut because well my crystal is well ,..kind of a magnet to it."

" Oh hell no!"

" hell ya bitches."

" Well what are we going to do, Anna?"

" What you looking at me for? Hey you guys are from that T.V. Show, umm, ummm.. What's it called?" She asked turning her attention to Aang and Katara.

" Avatar the last air bender?" Jasmine inquired

" Yeah that's it ." She said

" SO Anna I ask you again what the hell do we do?"

" Well, if we alter the space time continum when can go back to our home town and get the technology we need to stop it. Plus your crystal is one of the keys that will open it."

" Wait I thought you said that you were from around here, Taya." Aang said.

" Well..."


	7. Chapter 7 hey hey hey it's magic youknow

Previously:

". They say that they k Well you fell down a well and well, this is Inuyasha and Kagome, they're not from around here and this is Jaslene, Suza, and Mithrim they say that they know you. "

"well..."

" Well what?" Aang inquired

" Remember when you saved me from that horrible place? That was for runaway children. I heard that the rest of the childrfen were liberated you know? Anyways, When I was 13 I ranaway. I wandered the forrest for hours on end. Then all of a sudden I guess I just ended up in your world. I tried to run but I was caught."

" Why did you runaway?" Katara inquired

" Look, why are we talkin' about me huh? What about Anna? Why don't you tell everybody about those bruises on your arms? huh? Why are you stressn' me. You better back the hell up." She said her dark face now turning red. she was quite pretty, yes, but her temper was like all hell breakinhg loose."

Mithrim walked over to her friend to try to comfort her but then she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. She let out a cry so treacherous that Oazi would be frightened. Then she just stopped moving. Aang and Katara, Taya, Suza,and Jaslene rushed over to her side. Mithrim had raspy breathing tears pored out of her eyes as she topped breathing.

" It's...opening...again." She whispered as she tried to mantain a stable breathing pattern.

" Taya the portal is opening again, she is going to die if you don't shut it!"

" Taya , can you hear me?!" She yelled. Taya just stood straight up facing north of the medow. Her hand was clinched to her chest.

" Where is every one else" She asked

" They're back at camp Toph was really worried about you." Aang said

" Tell them to meet us back here in TWO not, one ,not three. TWO DAYS. Do you got that?" She asked

" Taya how are we going to get back?" Suza inquired.

" Mith, can you raise your crystal enough to get us home?"

" Yeah... I think." She replied slowly.

" Then we are all set." Taya said Mithrim cupped her hands around her crystal that was centered in her chest.


	8. Chapter 8 a friend ship

_"Time portal here my cry Sailor Pluto open up the time portal in the sky, Your septer will shine and open up the ti9me portal in the sky." _Mithrim chanted.When she stopped Sailor Pluto appeared.

" Hello, Mithrim we meet again, what is your wish? "

" Sailor...Pluto...We need to get home." She said gasping for air.

Sailor Pluto raised her baton and then a bright light shone from it. Then as Taya , Mithrim, Suza, and Jaslenea looked around they were back in their home town. There were street sweepers sweeping and CD's blasting out of hoopdies. ( For those who do not know what a hoopdie is it is a jacked up car.) Taya picked Mithrim up and gave her a piggy back ride to the shack in which they use to spend their days togather when they were running from the police. ( Here is a tip for all you Madea watchers do not call the police popo that means octopus, or squid one of those.) Taya layed Mithrim down on a soft matress moving her long black hair out of her Caramel skinned face. Mithrim forced a smile. She looked over at Suza, Jaslenea and finally at Taya. They tried to smile back at her but, they couldn't hide tears that were shed because they kknew that their friend was in pain and that most likely she was going to die unless...

" Taya..." Jaslene spoke up. "The crystal is in that oak tree that we used to play in all the time, go there, maybe that's where the portal is." She said deep in thought. Taya how ever did not need any more time to think. She dashed out of the shack, with Jaslenea following close behind her.

" You would abandon Mithrim?" Taya stated coldly.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean for you to stay behind, have you no love for your sister?"

Jaslene did not know how to answer the question so she quietly once again deep in thought ran back inside the shock. Only ot be greeted by a hug from Suza.

" She's not breathing." Suza said through tears.

" Damn it ." she yelled " it's not over yet " she said harshly. No one blamed Suza, for when they said it was she who did it they were only kidding.

Please Review.


End file.
